User blog:Lord Dalek/Great Moment in chat 22
Lord Dalek((*has "Angel with a Shotgun" such in my head*)) **suck *11:49Maddislimane((suck? what?)) *11:49Lord Dalek(*STUCK) *11:49GuynamedLDAnd Kris, make sure she doesn't ruin it. *11:49DaemonTheDemon(( Giggity )) *11:49Shereexo(kris said it) *11:49Tera Degoris((SUCKING HIS HEAD Q.Q )) *11:49Maddislimane((XD)) *11:49DaemonTheDemon(( Oh my )) *11:49Maddislimane((Nice reaction.)) *11:49Lord Dalek((THERE IS AN ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN SUCKING MY SCALP)) *((DXXXXXXX)) *11:50Maddislimane((It's probably Dae >_> )) *11:50GuynamedLDSorry Kris, that is your sister's hat, You'll have to earn your own Fedora when your older *11:50Maddislimane((or Gabriel)) *11:50Shereexo(sheree walked away when they started talking about her daughters sex life) *11:50Tera Degoris((LOL)) *((GIGGITY)) *11:50Maddislimane((so sheree is upset?)) *11:50ShereexoOkay *smiles* *The Cheshire Feline has joined our little game *11:50Lord Dalek((which is more active then sheree's XD)) *11:50Maddislimane((ZING XD)) *11:51GuynamedLD((OOOOOOOOOH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!)) *11:51Shereexo(Not really, just not interested in hearing that conversation) *(JARED! not my fault jacks NEVER around ;-;) *11:51The Cheshire Feline*on a tree branch looking at Sheree* It looks like you don't approve of your daughter's sexual fantasies~ *11:51Lord Dalek((Sheree's had nothing going on down there, Zuki's had shenangians almost every night for the past week XD)) *11:51The Cheshire Feline(( And we all know with who~ )) *11:51Maddislimane((*facepalm*)) *11:51Shereexo*sheree jumps slightly looking up at chess* *11:52Maddislimane((Disgraceful)) *11:52The Prodigious Twins((so Zuki's a whore?)) *11:52Maddislimane((Pretty much)) *11:52Tera Degoris((GIGGITY)) *11:52Lord Dalek((Still better than Sally)) *11:52ShereexoNo..just not interested in listening to that conversation. *11:52Maddislimane((MEH)) *11:52The Cheshire Feline(( Not whore...she has friends with benefits )) *I can tell~ *11:52Shereexo(SHUSH JARED :-:) *11:52Tera Degoris(((GGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGIIIIIITTTTTYYYY) *11:52Lord Dalek(( >:D )) *11:52The Prodigious Twins((Sally never fucked a space cat.)) *11:52Maddislimane((True)) *11:53Lord Dalek((But, according to Sally, she first had shenanigans at 13)) *11:53GuynamedLD((https://i.chzbgr.com/maxW500/7140107776/h352DD084/)) *11:53The Prodigious Twins((and technically, Zuki is under 13.)) *11:53Shereexo(And jared, if its a problem that sheree has no sex life, because her husbands never around, do something? hmm?) *11:53Maddislimane((Not even 2 years old))# *11:53Tera Degoris(( LOL)) *11:53Maddislimane((and she banged a cat)) *11:54GuynamedLD((I feel bad for the cat)) *11:54Maddislimane((She needs counselling. Just sayin)) *11:54The Cheshire Feline(( I'm the cat )) *11:54Shereexo(*hovers mouse over close tab button*) *11:54Lord Dalek((*sigh* Whatever.)) *11:54Tera Degoris(( I FEEL BAD FOR THE PERSON PLAYING THE CAT )) *11:54Maddislimane((THATS DAE)) *11:54GuynamedLD((Like I said, I feel bad for the cat)) *11:54Lord Dalek((WHO IS A DUDE)) *11:54The Cheshire Feline(( It was fun and funny at the same time )) *11:54Lord Dalek(( ^ )) *11:55Maddislimane((I guess *shrugs*)) *11:55Shereexo*amelia rests her head on daes shoulder* *11:55The Cheshire Feline(( Hell Shanty laughed so hard when she heard about it )) *11:55DaemonTheDemon*he kisses Amelia's head* *11:55Shereexo(Shush!!!!!) *11:55Lord Dalek((XDDDD)) *((Shanty approved)) *11:56Tera Degoris*walks out behind Dae* *11:56Shereexo(*hides*) *11:56GuynamedLD*stands up* This is getting to romantic for me, I'll be in the forest if someone wants to talk *Walks towards the forest before stopping* And no, you can't come with Kris. *11:56Shereexo*amelia smiles( *Kris: okay, bye bye pete. *11:57Lord Dalek((But, to be perfectly fair, banging wasn't all Cheshire and Zuki did. They did have a rather nice relationship outside of that, and she managed to evoke emotions of compassion and caring in Cheshire) *11:57GuynamedLD**Waves behind him as he steps into the forest* See ya kid *11:57Lord Dalek*puts the fedora on Kris* Category:Blog posts